


The Recovery of James Rhodes

by Goldstein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst?, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Guilty!Sam, Hospital Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), hurt!rhodey, kind of?, rhodeysam, samrhodey, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein/pseuds/Goldstein
Summary: Based off the prompt that Sam visits Rhodey everyday because he feels guilty about Rhodey getting hurt until he isn’t visiting for guilt.





	The Recovery of James Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and not beta-ed so if you spot any mistakes tell me!

Rhodey lay in the hospital bed. Many thought he was angry at Sam, but he wasn’t. Only a fool would blame Sam for what happened. Sam didn’t mean for it to happen. Sam.

Sam who had visited Rhodey everyday. Sam who came in with news and a new joke everyday. Sam who had the most beautiful smile Rhodey had ever seen. Truth be told, Rhodey had a crush on the man.

At first he knew Sam had visited out of guilt. After the third visit it was no longer guilt, both men knew Rhodey didn’t blame Sam. No, now he was coming for the company.

Of course Sam showing up put both Sam and himself at danger. Sam was a criminal in the eyes of the government. Since when had what the government thought mattered anyways, is what Sam had said when Rhodey pointed this out to him. Both men had laughed at that.

Rhodey was recovering. Kind of. He was doing all the exercises he was told to. It was hard. So hard. Emotionally more than anything. Every time he fell and had to be helped up he lost part of his dignity. Rhodey didn’t want help. He wanted to be independent again.

Lost in his own thoughts Rhodey didn’t notice the door open and the man who plagued his thoughts walk in. Sitting down beside his hospital bed with a smile.

“How you doing Aristotle?” Sam quipped.

“Oh fuck off.” Rhodey laughed along with the other man. His heart fluttering at the sound of the other man’s laugh.

“Well, I could just leave. It’s not like I need to be here?” Sam got up off his seat but they both knew he wouldn’t go anywhere.

“You wouldn’t leave.” 

“And why’s that?” Sam was already settled back in his seat.

“Because I’m irresistible.” Rhodey winked.

“You’ve got that right.” 

A moment of silence. Sam blushed realising what he had said.

“I, i need to go.” Sam rushed to rise from his seat.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Rhodey grabbed his wrist pulling him to the side of his bed.

“Oh, I, um-“

“In fact, you’re always cute.” Rhodey was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He pulled Sam down, their faces close together, foreheads touching, feeling every breath the other took. “Is this okay?” Rhodey breathed. Sam gulped and nodded, his blush spreading down his neck.

Rhodey closed the remaining distance between them. A gentle press of lips at first. Rhodey started to move his lips against Sam’s, Sam responding immediately. Rhodey smiled against the other’s lips pulling back slightly.

“I knew you weren’t visiting me because you felt guilty.”

“What can I say? You’re an attractive and enticing man, Rhodes.” 

Rhodey hummed in agreement and pulled the man down into a kiss again. This is what he needed. This was his recovery.


End file.
